The S-Class Girls
by musepro
Summary: A new group of girls have shown up at Ouran and guess what! They're from Ouran's staunchest rival school, Rihatsu Shunsai and they're here to stay, so they'll just have to get used to the crazy antics of the Host Club and more... But here's the thing, they're so strikingly similar to the Host Club, how will things turn out? Contains multiple OCs. DISCLAIMER: I don't own OHSHC!
1. Chapter 1: Appearances and Antics

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any anime whatsoever. _**

* * *

_A limo glides through the front gates of Ouran Academy. It is unfamiliar there. Even the guards watch it in awe as it passes the checkpoint after a quick chat with the driver, a young female with dark blonde hair in a tight ponytail and black sunglasses. They watch as the shimmering white of the car's body passes them by. The guards stare at the glint of the gold trim as it slides under the scorching sun. Flags wave gently from either side of the windshield, both carrying the golden insignia of Ouran Academy's staunchest rival: __**Rihatsu Shunsai Academy**__. _

_The limo pulls to a stop and the driver swings the polished door open. A foot peeks out, followed by thirteen more, until all seven of the top students from __**Rihatsu Shunsai Academy**__ were assembled on the pavement, gazing around lazily at their pink surroundings. They seem unfazed by the curious gazes of the Ouran students as they make their way to classes. _

_Finally, a string of four black limos fall into line behind the white one. The doors open to reveal the members of the school's most profitable and popular club The Ouran High School Host Club. _

* * *

"Ah, so they appear…" muttered Hide, the older of the Yamagatsu twins.

"Yeah, this might actually be fun…" added the younger twin, Kana, slinging her arm casually over her older twin's shoulder. Their ash blonde hair mingled carelessly, stopping at the bottom of their shoulder blades and their bangs were cropped jaggedly at the eyes. Grey blue eyes sparkled mischievously and blinding white, Cheshire smiles were clearly visible on their identical faces.

"For once, I agree with our kohais. This might be quite interesting." Mused a girl with ice blue eyes shielded by frameless glasses and partially covered by a raven bang. Her hair was a raven black with liberal layering that gave it a slightly goth look. She nudged her glasses further up the bridge of her nose with a slender fingered hand, the glass glinting menacingly under the early morning sun.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually agreed with the twins Aki-_chan_!" exclaimed Emiko, the youngest looking of the seven. She jumped on another girl's back, mussing the taller girl's jet black hair. The pair complimented each other so well and got along so well that they were rarely seen apart. Even their eyes complimented each other, the taller girl's being gold and Emiko's being a bright emerald. The taller girl, Tetsu, reached up and patted Emiko's auburn hair affectionately.

A red haired girl pounced on Akira, knocking her glasses askew. "You know, it _is_ quite rare for you to agree with those shady twins, Sis!" The red head clung to the raven haired girl tightly before the receiver of the hug pinched her arm sharply and ducked out of her embrace.

Akira dusted off her clothes before fixing her glasses and pinning a glare on the pouting red head. "How many times must I repeat myself before it gets through that thick head of yours? We are not sisters. We're not even related. And, please, stop assaulting me whenever you feel like it. It's quite bothersome, Tamae."

"Wah! You're so mean, Sis!" cried Tamae, now sulking behind the final member of their group, a long haired brunette only slightly taller than Emiko. "Hana, protect your big sis from the scary demon!"

"Get off me, Tamae-_senpai_. You're making a mountain out of a mole hill. It's unseemly. And yet again…" Hana shrugged off her _senpai, _trailing off at the end of her sentence.

"We remind you _not to call us 'Sis' _we are _not _your sisters!" Hana and Akira finished together, glaring at the offending red head.

After watching the whole exchange, the twins broke out in laughter, almost doubling over. Even Emiko and Tetsu chuckled as the two girls seethed at the drama queen red head who was now cowering on the pavement.

After they recovered from their little laughing fit, the twins decided to interject, "You know," began Kana. "-The Host Club has been gone," continued Hide, "For a while now…" they finished together, bringing the group of transferees back to reality.

* * *

"Hey, Takashi, who do you think those cute girls were?" the boy-lolita, Honey, asked of his strong and silent companion, Takashi or as he was usually called, Mori. "They vaguely reminded me of some people I know…"

"Hmmm…" Mori replied in his usual brooding manner as they walked to their classroom. They entered the room and as per usual there were quite a few fan girls, but surprisingly there were quite a few boys waiting eagerly in the classroom as well.

"What's everyone doing here so early?" asked Honey in his unusually cute voice. A few girls squealed and one got up the nerve to answer.

"We're getting some new transfer students today. Everyone's excited to meet them!" The girl squeaked happily.

"Oh! That's why!" Honey exclaimed happily, a beatific smile plastered on his face. _'Those girls must have been the transfer students, then.' _ He mused silently. "Yay! New students!"

* * *

"Kyouya, Kyouya! Who were those ladies? They seemed new here!" Tamaki Suoh jumped around the Shadow King, Kyouya Ootori, bugging him for information. "And they were really cute, too!"

Kyouya opened the always present black book and began, "Those girls we saw are new transferees. They are all from the 'S-Class' at Ouran's rival school, Rihatsu Shunsai. They will be joining us for their remaining high school years before returning to Rihatsu Shunsai for college. Two will be joining us in class 2-A, two will be joining Honey-_senpai_ and Mori-_senpai _in class 3-A, and finally, three will be joining the twins in class 1-A." Kyouya paused and looked up from his mysterious black book, nudging his glass back into place. "I would also like to add that each of them is without a doubt a match for each Host Club member in finance and influence. One of their members is a possible heir to a company on the same scale as the Ootori Group. I hope this gets through your thick skull, because it would be a good idea for the club to stay on their good side. Don't do anything stupid." Tamaki was frozen with the sheer weight of Kyouya's glare. He gulped and nodded numbly.

* * *

The Hitachiin brothers huddled together in their classroom, conversing quietly. "What was with those girls this morning? They were so strange." Kaoru commented curiously.

"Yea! Their uniform was so much better than ours, I mean, they were silk for crying out loud! Really, even Ouran doesn't give its students silk uniforms!" Hikaru pouted not quite getting what his younger twin meant.

Kaoru sighed at his older brother's priorities, but he did agree that their uniforms were much better than the atrocious yellow ones that the girls at Ouran were forced to wear. The uniform was as much of an opposite as you could get from Ouran's. It consisted of an asymmetrical white silk shirt under a grey silk vest with black lace accents and the school's logo emblazoned over the left breast, white skinny pants, also with black accents, and gun metal grey silk scarf. It was, at the very least strange, but Kaoru knew one of his mother's rivals' designs when he saw them, and these were definitely a Yamagatsu design, with its contrasting yet complimentary angles and monochrome colors.

Kaoru wondered how they had gotten such a famous designer's clothing for their uniform as he played with his pencil, but his brother, Hikaru, drew his attention again by draping his arms over Kaoru's shoulders. _'Oh well… It's not as if it really matters….'_

* * *

Yuzuru Suoh stared down from the giant windows of his office at the new transfer students that he had accepted on a whim. He kept watching them until he got an uneasy feeling about his decision but shook it off, smiling at the new students' antics. Strangely, they reminded him of some of his other students, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly who.

'_Oh well, at least these next few years should be interesting!'_


	2. Kyouya's Notebook: S-Class Profiles

Last Time on _'The S-Class Girls':_

Seven new girls appear at Ouran bearing striking resemblances to the Host Club.

* * *

A/N

This chapter, I'll sneak a little peek into Kyouya's mysterious Black Book and give you the S-Class Girls' profiles.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**Name: Akira Yukimura**

Gender: Female

Age: 17

DOB: July 13, 1989

Hair: Black

Eyes: Ice Blue (wears prescription glasses)

Height: 5'9 ½"

Weight: 132

Blood Type: AB

Ethnicity: Japanese

Family: Sai Yukimura (Mother)

Samuru Yukimura (Father)

Kaage Yukimura (Brother)

Akihito Yukimura (Brother)

Haruka Yukimura (Sister)

Ryuuya Nakatsuki (Brother-in-Law)

Background:

Youngest of the Yukimura family, she would never, usually, be considered a potential heir to either company; however, her oldest brother already started his own company, the younger brother is a playboy and a drunk, and her sister is married happily to the head of the Nakatsuki trading company. Her father is the Chairman of the Yukimura Group and her mother is the Owner and CEO of Kagayakashii Incorporated, a top 5 electronics company.

Although she is the youngest, she is easily the most brilliant. She has never scored below a 95% on an exam and has an IQ of 211; she is one of the youngest members of the high IQ society Intertel. She is the sole person able to command the entirety of the Yukimura's Police force of 1000, Haganee trained, men and women, the White Cobra corps, other than her father.

Favorite Subjects: Calculus, English, Latin, Chemistry

Favorite Foods: Whatever's convenient

Occupation: 2nd Year High School Student

Affiliations: Intertel

Ouran Private Academy

Rihatsu Shunsai Academy

S-Class

Personality:

Cool, distant, and calculating, sometimes she seems evil because she always seems to be scheming something. She never seems surprised and although you wouldn't guess it, she cares deeply about her friends.

BEWARE: when woken up early, she is as deadly as Honey-_senpai_ when he's serious. Trained in martial arts for 13 years.

Her clothing is usually monochromatic with rare splashes of color.

* * *

**Name: Tamae Sakamatsu**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

DOB: January 22, 1990

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 139

Blood Type: A

Ethnicity: Japanese-Irish

Family: Inari Sakamatsu (Mother)

Gillian Burns (Father)

Mami Sakamatsu (Grandmother)

Background:

Halfer daughter of the Chairwoman of Rihatsu Shunsai Academy. She rarely sees her Irish businessman father because she is in the custody of her Japanese mother. Her grandmother seems to dislike her because of her father, but she shows that she truly cares for her granddaughter in her own way.

Tamae plays violin exceedingly well and despite her idiotic and narcissistic tendencies, she is actually quite bright.

Favorite Subjects: English, Performing Arts, History

Favorite Foods: Salad, strawberries, tea (She's a vegetarian)

Occupation: 2nd Year High School Student

Affiliations: Ouran Private Academy

Rihatsu Shunsai Academy

S-Class

Personality:

Loud, narcissistic, naïve, and flamboyant. Sometimes she comes off as stupid because of her endless hyperness. She refers to those in the S-Class as 'Sis' even though they've told her repeatedly not to do so.

Clothing is generally colorful and chic.

Early riser.

* * *

**Name: Hide and Kana Yamagatsu**

Gender: Female

Age: 16

DOB: June 27, 1990

Hair: Ash Blonde w/ black lowlights

Eyes: Grey Blue

Height: 5'9" and 5'8"

Weight: 129

Blood Type: B

Ethnicity: Japanese

Family: Takara Yamagatsu (Mother)

Akio Yamagatsu (Father)

Background:

Twin daughters of famous fashion designer Akio Yamagatsu and actress Takara Yamagatsu. They are both budding designers. No one had ever been able to tell them apart until they joined the S-Class at Rihatsu Shunsai, and even then, they tend to use the fact that they're twins to confuse others.

Favorite Subjects: Biology, Spanish, Art

Favorite Foods: French or Mexican

Occupation: 1st Year High School Student, Designer

Affiliations: Ouran Private Academy

Rihatsu Shunsai Academy

S-Class

Yamagatsu Designs

Personality:

Hide is the more mischievous of the two and has a sharper tongue; she tends to be quite calculating. Kana is more tame and tends to have a more polite manner, although she does take part in her sister's schemes and seems to have fun doing so.

Clothing is always what's on trend, generally their father's designs.

* * *

**Name: Emiko Haganee**

Gender: Female

Age: 18

DOB: September 12, 1988

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Emerald

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 97

Blood Type: AB

Ethnicity: Japanese

Family: Etsu Haganee (Mother)

Kano Haganee (Father)

Saki Haganee (Sister)

Tetsu Megunee (Cousin)

Ito Megunee (Aunt)

Raiden Megunee (Uncle)

Shina Megunee (Cousin)

Background:

From a famous martial arts family, she has studied martial arts since she could walk. She and her family train the US, Russian, UK, and German Militaries, along with other governments' militaries.

She looks like an elementary student but has the strength of an army.

Favorite Subjects: English, Home Economics

Favorite Foods: Anything Sweet, partial to cookies

Occupation: 3rd Year High School Student

Affiliations: Ouran Private Academy

Rihatsu Shunsai Academy

S-Class

Multiple Foreign Governments/Militaries

Personality:

Usually sweet, cute, and innocent, although sometimes she can be quite intimidating. Hates being woken up early. Her strength when disturbed is only surpassed by Akira's.

Is usually seen carrying a white sheep stuffed animal called Leah-_chan_.

Clothing is generally more subdued, but is still colorful and designer brands.

* * *

**Name: Tetsu Megunee**

Gender: Female

Age: 18

DOB: June 30, 1988

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gold

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 147

Blood Type: O

Ethnicity: Japanese

Family: Ito Megunee (Mother)

Raiden Megunee (Father)

Shina Megunee (Sister)

Etsu Haganee (Aunt)

Kano Haganee (Uncle)

Saki Haganee (Cousin)

Emiko Haganee (Cousin)

Background:

Emiko's cousin, her family has been serving hers for generations. Her family is also a martial arts family and she, too, has been trained in martial arts since she could walk. Her family works with the Haganees' to train the foreign militaries. She is tall for her age and gender.

Favorite Subjects: PE, Geography, English

Favorite Food: Thai

Occupation: 3rd Year High School Student

Affiliations: Ouran Private Academy

Rihatsu Shunsai Academy

S-Class

Multiple Foreign Governments/Militaries

Haganee Family

Personality:

Generally quiet and expressionless, she gives smiles rarely and it is quite the occasion when she decides to speak up. Very kind to Emiko.

Like Akira, she tends to stick to darker clothing.

* * *

**Name: Hana Rikoto**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

DOB: October 16, 1990

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 112

Blood Type: A

Ethnicity: Japanese

Family: Nikki Rikoto (Mother *deceased*)

Daiki Rikoto (Father)

Background:

An Art Scholarship student at Rihatsu Shunsai Academy, she was forced to join the S-Class over the summer when she pushed Hide into a podium, knocking off and shattering a ¥16,695,000 Tiffany & Co. Brooch about to be sold at an upcoming auction, also injuring Hide in the process. She is now indebted to the S-Class and will be their 'servant' until graduation.

Favorite Subjects: English, Trigonometry, Art

Favorite Foods: Strawberries, Green Tea, Popcorn

Occupation: 1st Year High School Student

Affiliations: Ouran Private Academy

Rihatsu Shunsai Academy

S-Class

Personality:

Quiet and reserved, she is generally polite, but tends to be blunt and doesn't seem to see the effects of her naïveté. She can be quite animated when talking about things she likes.

Clothing is 'commoner' style, so there is nothing really to note.

* * *

A/N

I'm not sure how he got the data on their personalities, but this is a FanFic, so it doesn't matter!

Thanks For Reading!


	3. Chapter 2: The Incident in 1-A

A/N

Sorry if this is short I have to get up early tomorrow; therefore, I must sleep.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

After the twins brought them back to reality, the girls split up, going to their respective classes. Hide, Kana, and Hana went towards class 1-A, Tamae and Akira made their way to class 2-A, and Emiko and Tetsu searched for class 3-A. Let's just say it wasn't smooth sailing.

* * *

The trio of first years ran into trouble first. They had just reached the doorway when a short, brown haired person fast walked towards the door they were standing in, her bespectacled eyes on the ground. The person didn't look up until Hide was crashing back into Hana, who in turn crashed into Kana, and they all fell into a heap on the marble floor. The bespectacled student was rubbing her forehead, face twisted in a grimace. _'What just happened?'_ thought Haruhi blearily.

* * *

The twins sat up, groaning quietly. "Watch where you're going, you idiot!" groaned Hide, her perfect forehead wrinkled and her hair hiding her eyes.

"Yea, I agree," said Kana who sat a little farther out in the hallway. She attempted to push herself up but felt a sharp pain in her wrist. "Ow! That _hurt_, damn it!" She shouted in pain, dropping back to her previous position on the floor.

"Kana! Are you alright?!" Hide cried, crawling to her sister's side. A crowd had gathered at this point, the Hitachiin twins at the front. Hide lifted Kana's arm to her mouth, kissing the wrist gently. "Does it hurt much?" A concerned look was plastered on her face. Kana hesitated before shaking her head.

"Not as much as earlier…" She whispered to her mirror image. Hide let out a breath, relief flooding her features.

"Ugh…" The twins heard a quiet moan as their other friend sat up, holding her head. "Why am I cursed with such bad luck? I'm indebted to your stupid class so I have to come to this fancy school for rich bastards, and look what happens! Our first day, we're tossed across a hallway!" Hana ranted quietly, still rubbing her temples. "Seriously! Why me?!"

* * *

"Awww, look what you've done, commoner!" said Hikaru, crouching next to Haruhi.

"Yea, you've injured the new students!" continued Kaoru, following his older twins lead. He crouched on the opposite side from his brother.

They looked at each other, Cheshire grins spreading across their faces. Each twin grabbed an arm, pulling the confused scholarship student, who looked nervously from twin to twin, up with them. When they reached the girls, the twins set Haruhi down. She stumbled forward, coming to a complete stop three steps away. Hikaru and Kaoru thumped her on the back, pushing her farther forward. "Come on," they spoke in unison, "Apologize!"

* * *

Haruhi dragged herself forward, after giving the twins a special dirty look, of course, and raised her hand slightly, as if trying to call attention to herself. "Uh, look, um, I'm really sorry for running into you guys. Uh, are you okay?" She asked tentatively.

Hide turned towards the new voice, glaring as she saw the jerk that'd run into them. Her glare transformed into a sickly sweet fake smile before answering, "Oh yea, we're fine. My sister's _just_ has a hurt wrist, and our friend _just_ has a giant bruise on the back of her head. So, yeah, we're doing _just fine._" Hide said sweetly, her voice dripping delicious sarcasm, until the last sentence, that is. She had practically snarled the last sentence, though her voice was still coated with sarcasm.

Haruhi backed away nervously as Kana placed a placating hand on her sister's shoulder. "We're fine, Hide. Calm down." She reassured her sister, her eyes pleading with Hide to just leave it.

During this time, the twins had walked around the stunned Haruhi to the girls on the floor. Kaoru grabbed Hide's hands, pulling her from her spot on the ground then moved on to Hana, scooping her up in his arms as Hikaru did the same thing with Kana. "Hello, lovely Ladies, we're the Hitachiins twins," said Kaoru. "I'm Kaoru, and that's Hikaru. We'll take you to the infirmary." They smiled in unison and started walking down the giant pink corridors to the infirmary. Hide followed closely behind them, her blonde hair flouncing behind her as they went.

Haruhi was left in the dust with a stunned expression on her face.

'_What the Hell just happened?!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Kyouya Meets His Match?

A/N

Probably some OOC going on in this chapter, and Akira is turning out to be more openly evil than I expected, but I actually like it. She's a good match for Kyouya. That's a spoiler, if you haven't noticed! Sorry! And thanks for reading this far!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC. I don't own anything else either. All I own are some OCs and a laptop. I am a poor girl, living in a poor world, writing about rich bastards. **

* * *

**-Narrator P.O.V.-**

Kyouya was tuning out most of what Tamaki was rambling on about, his head on his hand, his eyes drifting closed. That damn maid had woke him up too early and he was about to fall back into the void of sleep when a loud voice exclaimed, "Ooh, look, Aki, it's a blonde! A blonde! Yay, let's go talk to him! Oh! Look, look, Aki, he's talking to a glasses boy, too! He kinda looks like you…" Kyouya moaned. There was another damn Tamaki appearing, and a female one at that. Was he dreaming? Was this a nightmare?

"Ooh! Mama! Those are some of the girls from this morning! Red hair! Wow, it's even redder than those shady twins'! They're coming over here! Let's talk to them!" Now Tamaki was rambling again, so this definitely wasn't a dream. _'Damn it! And I was about to fall asleep, too!' _ Kyouya sat up, pulling his chin from his hand as he went. He turned to his hyper friend, giving off his menacing purple aura. The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord had awoken.

The strange pair of new girls appeared behind Kyouya and he heard a new voice mutter, "Why the hell was I dragged into this?" He turned to see a raven haired girl with sleek glasses glaring icily at an oblivious red head. Kyouya hid a smile of agreement.

The red haired girl grinned at them, her eyes sparkling wildly. "Ohayo! My name's Tamae- !?" Her voice cut off abruptly as she was tackled into a bear hug by Tamaki.

"So cute! I love her hair! She's cute, right Mama?" Tamaki was still hugging her. Kyouya's head drooped down so that no one could see his grimace. He looked up a moment later a glaringly bright fake smile in place to see the red head's companion sigh exasperatedly and nudge her glasses into place. She, too, pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, as my friend there was saying, we're new transferees from Rihatsu Shunsai. My name is Akira Yukimura, and that idiotic red head is Tamae Sakamatsu." She said the last part pointing at the red head that Tamaki was currently trying to seduce. Kyouya opened his mouth to begin their side of the introductions, but was cut off from doing so by the Akira who began to read off from her tablet. "And before you say anything, I know that you are Kyouya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori of the famous Ootori Group. You have two brothers and a sister and you are the director your club, the Ouran High School Host Club. Classified as the 'Cool Type', you have the top grades in all of your classes." She nudged her glasses again before sighing and continuing, ignoring Kyouya's barely concealed shock, "And that idiotic blonde hugging Tamae is Tamaki Suoh, halfer son of Chairman Suoh, the headmaster of Ouran Private Academy. His mother is French and still lives there. He is in the custody of his father. Classified as the 'Princely Type', he is the president and founder of the Ouran High School Host club." Her glasses flashed as she finished. She smirked as Tamaki stared at her, having stopped flirting with Tamae long enough to hear Akira's information on him.

At this point, the teacher had walked in and the two girls had gone to the front of the classroom again.

* * *

**-Akira P.O.V-**

"Good morning, class. Today we have two new students joining us. Why don't you introduce yourselves, girls?" The teacher stated at the beginning of class, motioning to the me and Tamae.

Tamae put on her trademark silky smile, "My name is Tamae Sakamatsu. I look forward to spending the next few years with you. Please take care of me!" She added a seductive pout at her last line, directing her gaze at the boys of the class, some of whom now had hearts pulsing in their eyes and nosebleeds spouting from their noses. Tamae smiled cutely.

I smirked, my eyes narrowing at the seemingly innocent girl who had worked the crowd better than I had thought she could. I pushed up my glasses with my free hand and let a small smile show on my face. "Douzoyoroshiku. My name is Akira Yukimura. I look forward to working with you all." I bowed politely, then straightened and cocked my head to the side. The boys in class were also staring at me, which I had expected, only not on such a large scale. I also noticed the boy, Kyouya Ootori, looking at me strangely. I gave him a pleasant smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. He looked away quickly.

* * *

**-Kyouya P.O.V.-**

I kept my eye on the dark haired girl as she made her introduction, watching her every expression for a clue of deception. Throughout her whole script, I detected none, but felt as if there was more to her than she was sharing. I was in the middle of contemplating how to get more information out of her when she shot a sweet smile at me, though her eyes remained calculating. The smile had startled me. I jumped a little and my eyes widened for less than a second. I looked away as fast as possible, a light blush spreading across my cheeks.

What was going on with me? I, Kyouya Ootori, did not blush. That was simply a fact of life. I looked at the girl again and saw her smirking as the teacher assigned the new seats. I had missed the teacher telling them where their seats were and so when the teacher sighed in exasperation and glared at me I let a look of confusion slide onto my face. "Did you say something?" I asked.

The class giggled and Akira's smirk deepened. "I said, will Ootori-_kun_ and Suoh-_kun_ please raise their hands so that our new students can find their seats." Oh, so that's what it was.

I raised my hand, Tamaki followed suit, and the new girls made their way towards us. Tamae was smiling giddily and practically skipped to her spot by Tamaki, while Akira walked languorously towards the empty seat beside me. She smiled, quite seductively I might add, her glasses flashing. Before sitting, she bent down and whispered in my ear, "You're acting quite out of character. It wouldn't be love, now, would it?" Heat flew to my face, but I still mustered up a glare. She saw right through my façade, laughing softly. "You know, today isn't the first time we've met. You kissed me at my sixth birthday party, on the lips. If I recall, you were still five at the time." She smiled sadistically at me, "We wouldn't want word of this little incident getting out, now would we?"

I gulped, she seemed so like the Shadow King persona I put up in front of the others, and that scared me a little bit. I wasn't used to feeling the full force of my own invention. Now I knew why the other Hosts were so afraid of me. I shook my head frantically and she laughed musically. Her smile really was captivating. "That's good, we'll be visiting your club this afternoon, so prepare." She smiled once more as she sat gracefully. "I look forward to working with you, Ootori-_kun_."

Oh god, this was going to be a long year. But what was this feeling I got when talking to her? It was almost a thrill. It felt good.

What am I thinking?!


	5. Chapter 4: Old Memories Reconciliation

**A/N**

Alex really turned out more evil than I thought, but don't worry, things'll get better.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! I'm still just a poor girl, living in a poor world, writing about rich bastards. **

* * *

As the bell tolled from the giant pink clock tower in the middle of campus, Class 3-A's teacher entered the room followed by a small auburn haired girl perched on the shoulders of a tall black haired girl. The auburn haired girl clutched a fluffy sheep doll in her small hands.

"Ohayo, everybody! Starting today, we'll be having these two lovely ladies joining us. Will you girls please introduce yourselves to the class?" The teacher gestured to the pair.

* * *

**-Honey P.O.V.-**

After the _sensei _led the two girls into the classroom, the taller one put the auburn haired girl down. The girl was still clutching her plushie and kept her hold on the other girl's hand. She yawned.

"Hi!" I smiled at her, my love of cute things showing through. "My name's Emiko Haganee! But just call me Emi-_chan_! And that's Tetsu Megunee, but everyone calls her Megu!" She smiled beatifically.

The taller girl looked down at her companion before saying, "Yea." That was all she said. I looked to Takashi, a silly grin on my face. The new girl, Megu-_chan_, reminded me of a certain someone.

"Are there any questions for our new students?" The teacher asked and hands flew up all around the classroom. "Yes, Nekozawa-_kun_?"

All eyes drifted to the shadowy figure in the corner, with his black cloak and creepy Belzeneff puppet. He was the president of the Black Magic Club. "You said your names were Haganee and Megunee, right?" Emi_-chan_ nodded warily. "You're the heirs to the famous Dojos whose only rivals are the Haninozukas' and the Morinozukas' Dojos?" He directed a creepy smile at me and I shivered slightly. I couldn't believe that the little girl in front of me was really the heir to our only competitor. But, then again, not many people believed that I was a Haninozuka.

"Yea! That's right!" Emi-_chan_ said. "You're pretty smart, Nekozawa-_san_!" She was so cute! Her emerald eyes sparkling like that. The last time I had seen eyes like that was years ago in that Karate competition. That was the only match I'd been in that had ended in a draw. I smiled, submerged in memories, and when I looked up, Emi-_chan_ was smiling sweetly at me.

Huh?

* * *

**-Emiko P.O.V.-**

I smiled at the little blonde in the middle of the classroom. He had been staring at me for a while, mostly after the comment about the Haganees and the Haninozukas.

After looking away from the little blonde boy, I turned to the teacher and asked, "_Sensei_, where are we supposed to sit?"

"You two will sit between Haninozuka-_kun _and Morinozuka-_kun. _Will you please raise your hands so Haganee-_san _and Megunee-_san_ can make their way to their seats and we can begin class?"

The little blonde boy raised his hand and a tall guy with black hair raised his hand. We walked over and took the two empty seats between them.

"Ohayo! It's good to meet you, Haninozuka-_kun_ and Morinozuka-_kun _!" I said gleefully.

The blonde boy smiled happily and said in a too cute voice, much like my own, "Just call me Honey, and call Takashi Mori. Everybody does!"

"Okay, Honey!"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow! That was an insanely short chapter! I'm somewhat embarrassed.

It'll be longer next time.


	6. Chapter 5: The First Meeting

**A/N**

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating recently! I was stuck in a cramped car for **thirteen hours straight** yesterday, and my damned laptop ran out of batteries, along with my iPhone and I forgot to pack a notebook, so I only just finished the latest chapter. But anyway, parasailing is insanely fun! Try it if you get a chance! Hope you like the chapter...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I wouldn't be living in an old two bedroom apartment in the Southwest. Hell, I wouldn't even be in the US!**

* * *

**-Akira P.O.V.-**

**-Lunch-**

After being told of the drama in class 1-A this morning, I decided it would be best to speak more peacefully with the Host Club. I told Tamae this and she decided to lead us to the dining room, red curls bouncing on her back. We reached the dining room, with her in the lead, Hana by her side, followed by Hide and Kana to one side, Emiko on the other with Tetsu shadowing her, and I took up the rear, occasionally glancing down at my iPad.

We approached the Host Club confidently, so confidently, I might add, that we almost seemed indifferent. The twins were drawing on tablets as they walked, occasionally switching devices to show off, Emiko was contentedly munching on snicker doodles from a box of around twenty of them, Tetsu watched over Emiko like a hawk, and Tamae was pestering Hana about some random "Sister Bonding Day" she wanted to have.

The Hosts looked up, startled by our sudden appearance. I stepped out from the back of the pack to speak, seeing how the others were otherwise occupied. "I would like to officially apologize to the Hitachiin Twins on behalf of my club members for any trouble that we might have caused for you this morning." I bowed my head slightly and my glasses flashed. I looked back at the trio of first years expectantly, seeing them still ignoring the group in front of them. I bowed again to the shocked Host Club, smiling courteously, then stalked around to the back of the group and pushed down the head of the twins and Hana. "Yet again, I must apologize for the unsightly behavior of these dimwits. Please, if there is anything you can think of, we'd be happy to help." I smiled again and handed them a small stack of business cards, before dragging the trio away by their ears. Once at the doors of the lunchroom, I pushed them out and bowed politely back at the Host Club, before shutting the giant pink doors.

* * *

**-Hikaru P.O.V.-**

I watched the retreating backs of the four girls before noticing that three of them were still standing there, also watching, after as few more seconds, they followed after the others. It was a while before I noticed that my mouth was still hanging open, jaw hanging slack. I looked to my brother, "What the hell just happened?"

The mouths of the rest of the club members also snapped closed. A pair of golden eyes matching my own stared back, my confused expression reflected exactly. "You don't think…?" The owner of the eyes, my twin brother, Kaoru, trailed off.

We burst out laughing. "Hey, Mommy, that girl reminded us of someone. Can you guess who?" I called across the table to the glowering Shadow King. Seeing his expression, we just laughed harder.

"Yea! Yea! Guess who?" echoed Kaoru, tears leaking from his eyes.

The Shadow King glared at us, a purple aura beginning to emanate from him. "For your information, I was up until 4 o'clock this morning, so I was not in a good mood to begin with; however, that girl appears, in my class this morning, provokes me, and then you two have the nerve to compare me to that sneaky she-devil…. Let's just say that if you two open your mouth one more time during this lunch period, I will strangle you." The aura had completely enveloped him at this point and all the members of the Host Club shrank away in fear. He sighed before adjusting his glasses and smirking at us, a slightly amused look in his storm grey eyes. "And if I observed this correctly, I do believe that those twins she dragged away were remarkably similar to our own little twins." I gulped, as his calculating grin came back. "Maybe I should take a page out of that she-devil's book and give you a little incentive to apologize…" Kaoru and I shook our heads violently.

"Please don't! No incentive needed!"

* * *

**-Kyouya P.O.V.-**

"Whatever," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Did anyone else happen to notice the fact that the she-devil dropped a few business cards for us?" I asked and picked up the cards. The idiots shook their heads, dumbfounded at the simple question. I sighed again and pushed my glasses back into position with my free hand. "Well let's take a look, shall we?" I handed a card to each member of the Host Club.

The front side of the cards read in plain type:

_**S-Class**_

_**Rihatsu Shunsai**_

_**Studio #7**_

_**Tamae Sakamatsu, Year 2, Akira Yukimura, Year 2, Hide Yamagatsu, Year 1, Kana Yamagatsu, Year 1, Emiko Haganee, Year 3, Tetsu Megunee, Year 3, Hana Rikoto, Year 1**_

The other side of the card was written in flowery script:

_**Only those with excellent pedigree and the highest level of wit and intelligence are allowed to enrich their lives here at the Elite Private Academy, Rihatsu Shunsai. Rihatsu Shunsai's S-Class is where we, the school's most promising students, in terms of intelligence, beauty, and overall excellence, entertain the school's young ladies and gentlemen with too much time on their hands. Think of us as your escape into a more perfect world. **_

_**We Welcome You Wholeheartedly!**_

I took note of the club's description, filing it under interesting information, but focused mostly on the last names of the club. I had their profiles in my notebook, but seeing the names so close to each other on one 2"x 3.5" piece of paper reminded me of just how powerful this group of young women truly was. I would have to remind Tamaki, yet again, not to bother these girls too much with his silly antics.

"Wow," said one of the twins, giving voice to my less articulate thoughts, "Sakamatsu, Yukimura, Yamagatsu, Haganee and Megunee..."

"Yea," said the other twin, "What's with these insanely powerful families? I mean, they could be more than a match for the whole Host Club combined!"

"Tamaki," I began, "I remind you again, pl-" he cut me off with his excited ramblings again.

"I've got it! Let's invite them to the Host Club!" He exclaimed. "Such beautiful ladies are bound to appreciate our skillful wooing! Why, we might even invite them to join our club! They would surely draw in some customers, especially adding to our male fanbase!"

"Tamaki, what did I just say?" I growled in frustration, but he was already gone, chasing down the S-Class girls.

* * *

**Post A/N**

Thanks for reading! And I posted a new Fic at right around midnight this morning, it's called "Do Unto Others", and it's pretty dark, but check it out! please read and review! I'm so lonely...


	7. Tamaki no Baka and Secrets Spilled

**A/N**

My posts are becoming fewer and farther between... *wince* Sorry, I'll post more frequently once I'm back from vacation.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad, Buy all of the things I've never had. But sadly, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; therefore, I am not a billionaire or anything even remotely close. I also don't own "Billionare" by Travie McCoy feat. Bruno Mars**

* * *

"That imbecile!" Kyouya growled at Tamaki's retreating back. "I'll kill him!" He's glanced at the rest of the Host Club and they nodded, understanding the silent message he sent their way. The twins, Honey and Mori took off after their wayward king.  
Kyouya reluctantly stood from his place at the white clothed table. He stalked off after the others, muttering to himself about 'dumb asses, she-devils, and idiot blondes'.

**-Akira P.O.V.-**

After walking a ways down the hallway, dragging the trio by their ears and listening to their pained whimpers, I finally let them go and turned to them. "When I deem it necessary to apologize to someone for something YOU did, I would appreciate it if you would actually deign to pay attention. Now, I believe you idiots owe ME an apology"

They bowed their heads in shame, knowing that if I actually ordered them to do something that they should do it without complaining."We're so-" they began but were interrupted by a UFB, an Unidentified Flying Blonde, which was quickly identified as Tamaki Suoh. He had been running towards us at high speed, his momentum carrying him past the target point and into me. I fell heavily onto the floor, barely missing hitting my head on the pinkish marble. His head rested on my lower chest area and the rest of him sprawled unceremoniously across my legs. I stayed still, wanting to avoid further embarrassment.

The rest of the Host Club had pulled to a stop by us at this point, the twins panting tiredly. They looked at the scene before them: their 'King' was lying on top of me, who even Kyouya had called 'she-devil'. They stared at us in disbelief.

"Excuse me, Suoh-san, but I would like to ask you to, please, remove yourself from my person. If you don't mind, I mean, I would hate for the son of Headmaster Suoh to be uncomfortable. But really, is my chest that comfortable? I might like to know for future reference." I deadpanned every syllable that spilled from my mouth cold as ice. Tamaki lifted his head from my body, he face bright red as he noticed where he had landed and on whom.  
He scrambled away as quickly as humanly possible; his face still flushed the color of ripe tomatoes. "Ah, thank you. That position may have been comfortable to you; however, I did not find it to be that way at all." I said as I stood up and brushed nonexistent dust from my white silk uniform. I adjusted my glasses and they flashed menacingly. "So, are you going to answer my questions and apologize? Or is that to advance for you tiny host brain?"

"Ouch! Boss just got burned!" The twins sang together.

"But really, Boss, how did you not notice where you fell?" Asked the one on the left, Kaoru, I assumed.

"I mean, she's not exactly flat." said the one on the right, Hikaru.

"While I do take that as a compliment, I would prefer it if you did not sexually harass me, kohais." I said in a venomous tone. I glared at them, my icy eyes flashing instead of my glasses this time.

"Sorry!" The twins yelped in unison.

* * *

**-Kyouya P.O.V.-**

I had walked down the corridor to the place where the rest of the club now stood, gaping at something on the ground. I peeked around the twins and what I saw shocked me to no end. The she-devil was lying on the ground, a forced blank expression on her face, and her glasses slightly askew. But what shocked me was what I saw when I looked slightly farther down her body and saw a golden blonde head resting on her chest. When she finally spoke in a steely voice, it dripped venomous sarcasm. After her thinly veiled insults, Tamaki pulled himself off of her, his face flushed the brightest I had ever seen it. The twins made a few suggestive comments and were quickly rebuffed by the she-devil. I smiled inwardly. She handled them well, as far as I knew, hardly anyone could scare the twins. Wait, why was I complimenting her?

I shook off any other unnecessary thoughts and took out my notebook, scribbling down a note about the incident. I saw Akira doing the same thing, tapping away at her iPad which had miraculously escaped damage from the fall. The girl looked up from the screen and adjusted her glasses.

"Suoh-_san_, if you don't stop growing mushrooms in the corner and apologize, I can and will press charges for assault and sexual harassment. We wouldn't want the Suoh family name to be tarnished, now would we? That would not bring more business to Ouran Academy." She looked back to her iPad and started tapping away again. Tamaki babbled frantically, waving his hands about in the air. I took this as an opportunity to step in and fix the situation before it got anymore out of hand.

"Tamaki, I, too, suggest that you apologize to Yukimura-_san_." She looked up at me, a smirk etching itself onto her porcelain face. "Our club president racking up assault and harassment charges will not have a good effect of our fanbase." I explained, returning her smirk.

"Uwaaaahh! I'm soooorrrrrryyy my darling daughter! It was an accident! Please forgive Daddy!" Tamaki wailed loudly and Akira gave him a disgusted look. "Mama! You know I mean it! Tell her!" I sighed.

"I'm sure Tamaki is telling the truth, Yukimura_-san_. To make it up to you, we can give you and your friends free passes to the Host Club for a month." I watched as her facial expression flew from disgust to barely concealed laughter in a matter of seconds. She clutched her stomach and fell to her knees on the ground. She was shaking, her face hidden from view.

Honey and Emiko ran up to her and yelled, "Aki-_chan_! Are you okay?!" Akira's shoulders kept shaking and she remained silent. She looked up and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, a smile breaking out across her face. "But 'Mama'!? Bwahaha! I just can't get over the fact that _the_ Kyouya Ootori is '_Mama'_!" She no longer bothered to keep her laughter hidden. "I mean really! The person who stole my first kiss is 'Mama'!" She abruptly stopped laughing, noticing the shocked looks of everyone around her. "Oops, probably shouldn't have said that…" She squeezed her eyes tightly together and grimaced.

"WHAT?!" The Host Club practically screamed.


	8. Apologies And Cake?

**A/N**

My updates are becoming farther and farther apart! I'm so sorry! *crawls into Tamaki's emo corner* Please enjoy this chapter, there's a little explanation, and the hinting of a... crush? Read on my followers!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oura High School Host Club, I do however own my spastic OCs and a leaky roof. **

* * *

**-Akira P.O.V.-**

"WHAT?!" shrieked the Host Club, disbelief painting their faces. I winced inwardly, knowing that I was going to get hell for my previous statement, but outwardly, I only stood up again and dusted off my uniform again. I adjusted my glasses and scowled silently at the ground before smiling cordially at the stunned Host Club and the livid Kyouya.

"I'm sorry, that breakdown was absolutely uncalled for and incredibly inappropriate. Please disregard anything I may have said while being an idiot. If you're asking about the kiss, we were 5." I stated calmly, my smile hiding the fact that I was currently mentally berating myself for losing control like that. I bowed to Kyouya, my head so low that it hid my slightly sadistic smile. "I also apologize to you for creating a scene and for any future inconvenience my careless words may cause you. I do hope you'll forgive me. I couldn't admit to my family that I had made an enemy of an Ootori on my first day here." I pulled myself out of the bow and smiled wryly. "I do hope that we can once again become great friends, Ootori-_kun._"

I saw a purple aura struggling to emerge but was kept at bay by the black one emanating from me. I cocked my head to the side and watched his seething expression turn to one of shock. The others had watched this interaction in complete silence and remained in their stunned state until I took my leave, my friends following closely behind.

* * *

**-Kyouya P.O.V.-**

Why that she-devil! I ought to destroy her! She made a complete fool of herself and me as well, and then handled it coolly and professionally, shocking even the idiot king himself into silence. While the interactions had seemed strictly apologetic to the others, it had been a battle of dominance between the two of us, and she had won, her evilness shining through a little more than mine. I doubt the idiots saw it, of course.

Even though I tried to look indifferent, I couldn't help but feel frustrated as she walked away so calmly. I watched her silk clothed back as she sauntered away and I wondered why the thought of playing this little game with her was so appealing to me.

* * *

**-Tamaki P.O.V.-**

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. The girl I had chased down the hall and ran into, the same one, who had threatened to file charges against me, had broken down in a fit of laughter and let it slip that she and Kyouya had kissed. She seemed to have multiple personalities, switching from Ice Queen to an insane person. I watched as she apologized to us and Kyouya. I noticed Kyouya's cheeks flush slightly as he stared, shocked, after her retreating back.

I shook my head snapping myself out of the daze she had left me in and what the girl had said truly hit me. I squeaked and pointed at my best friend. He looked over at me and I shouted at him, "Mama! I can't believe you! Taking a young girl's innocence! How could you?! Five is too young! Daddy doesn't approve!" Kyouya's gaze turned frosty and he seemed to ooze an evil aura. I squeaked again and retreated to my corner.

"The Boss is right." Said Hikaru began, bringing me out of my depression.

"Really? I am-" I was cut off by Kaoru who continued with his brother's statement.

"I just can't see Kyouya kissing someone," he mused, a mischievous look in his eyes.

Hikaru picked up on his brother's train of thought, grinning. "Well, maybe I could picture him with-"

"I would appreciate it if I wasn't left out of this conversation, seeing how I _am_ its main topic." Kyouya interrupted whatever Hikaru was about to say. He pushed up his glasses, using mainly his middle finger to do so. They flashed menacingly. "To clarify what Miss Yukimura said earlier, I kissed her at her birthday party, and only because Fuyumi thought it would be funny to tell me that if I didn't kiss her, she wouldn't talk to me anymore. I was five, and she was entertaining, so naturally, I believed my older sister. Fuyumi got a good laugh out of that, and I got an embarrassing moment that Miss Yukimura will never let me forget. However, what Fuyumi said wasn't entirely a lie, Miss Yukimura moved away soon after the party and we had little to no contact for many years. Today is the first time I have seen her since she left. I find this quite interesting, though, seeing as her family is one of my father's fiercest competitors." Kyouya made a small speech, giving us more of a glimpse into his past than we had heard before.

"Oh," said Honey-_senpai_, speaking up for the first time in many minutes. "So that's how Kyou-_chan_ knows Aki-_chan_." He hugged his pink bunny tight to his chest and jumped onto his taller counterpart's back. "Ne, Takashi, let's go get some cake! I want strawberry!" The Loli-Shota exclaimed and the two third years were gone almost immediately, heading towards the buzzing Dining Hall.

"Yea," I cheered, following the _senpais_ down the corridor, silently thinking about Kyouya's blush. I was cheering inside too. "Cake! Cake!" The rest of the Host Club followed behind us, the twins chatting idly, their heads close together, and Kyouya, his nose buried in his mysterious black notebook.

* * *

**A/N**

Bwahaha! How's that for an epic failure of a filler chapter? Hope you enjoyed my portrayal of Fuyumi's sadistic streak!

* * *

**I have a question for you, my loyal readers!**

**Should I really introduce Haruhi in the next chapter, or would that be too hectic? **

**READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Haruhi and a Ball

**A/N**

This chapter did not turn out anything like I'd originally planned, but I hope you like it. It's kind of a filler chapter, and thanks yo everyone who reviewed! Read on, my followers.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OHSHC or any of its characters. If there is a project called 'Every House A Home' I didn't know about, nor do I own it. **

* * *

I remembered telling Kyouya that we would be stopping by the Host Club after school, but as the end of the day neared, I decided that going today would only be an inconvenience. The girls and I were to be making an appearance at a ball hosted by my parents, and even though Hana wasn't necessarily needed, Tamae forced me into putting her name on the guest list. Throughout the last class of the day, calculus, which I found dreadfully boring and easy, I mulled over whether or not I should give the Host Club the invitations my parents had told me to give to any people I thought could be of use to the company. I decided, why not? It might be a good opportunity to see how they acted at such social functions.

I dropped my head onto my awaiting palm and let my mind drift. I found myself tuning out the teacher until she called my name to answer a question. She looked smug, expecting me to fail. I squinted at the board and smirked, it was so simple. "The answer is y=17." She looked at me strangely, as if shocked that I had figured that out so quickly. I shrugged and smirked as I sat down again. She didn't bother me again for the rest of class.

* * *

At the end of the period, I packed my things carefully into my black messenger bag. I texted the girls not to wait up and to meet me back at the estate as I walked down the long marble corridor. I rounded a corner and came to a giant stare case. I walked at a leisurely pace and when I ended up at the door of Music Room #3, the door was slightly ajar. I watched in amusement as the Hosts mistakenly identified the commoner as a boy. I almost laughed out loud. According to my data, this particular honor student, Haruhi Fujioka, used to be quite popular with the male population, getting at least one confession a month. I heard the girl asking how they knew who she was. I'll just give the dialogue for now.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Kyouya smirked at his thinly veiled insult.

Haruhi seemed confused as to whether or not her _senpai _meant it as an insult or not, so she answered unsurely. "Well ah- thank you. I guess."

Tamaki, being the overenthusiastic idiot that he was, gave a slightly poetic speech, it was actually quite amusing. "You're welcome. You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy. It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi muttered as the Host King paused to take a breath.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" Wow, he was even worse than Tamae was with Hana.

"I'm outta here." This was said by the insulted honor student, and I almost agreed with her except for the fact that I needed to give the Hosts their invitations.

"Hey!" exclaimed Honey-_senpai_, grabbing the taller girl's arm. "Come back here, Haru-chan! You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!" He really was childish, but it was kind of endearing.  
"I'm not a hero," Haruhi deadpanned. "I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" She actually shouted the last part, finally showing her irritation.

"I never would have imagined," Tamaki mused, his eyes closed and his mouth quirked into a smile. "The famous scholar would be so openly gay."

"Openly what?" The girl muttered. I choked down a snicker. How oblivious could this guy get?  
"So tell me what kind of guys you're into." He smiled. "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?"

"I uh... I-It's not like that." She stuttered, obviously flustered. "I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"  
"Or maybe you're into a guy like me," Tamaki murmured, grasping her chin and pulling it closer to his face. "What do you say?"

Suddenly there was a giant crash that I instinctively recognized as the sound of shattering china. I winced. The poor commoner girl was in for it now.

"Awww…" Pouted Hikaru, I could tell them apart now.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." The twins said together.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner," complained Kaoru. "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

"What, 8 million yen?" She exclaimed. Then she started muttering under her breath, "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She looked up sheepishly and said in a shaky voice, "I'm gonna have to pay you back…"

"With what money?" The twins spoke in unison again. "You can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with that crummy outfit you've got on anyway?" asked Kaoru bluntly.

Abruptly, Kyouya crouched down and fingered a shard of the vase. "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"  
Tamaki sat gracefully in his 'throne' and crossed his legs. Looks like it was time for a change in attitude. "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog." Tamaki had ended up with his index finger pointing at the frozen honor student. It looked as if the life was slowly draining from her body. The Hosts surrounded her and as Honey poked her, she fell sideways into a dead faint.

* * *

I chose this moment to intrude on them. I opened the doors and stepped through quietly. They didn't even notice my presence until I spoke. "Ah, good day to you all, excluding perhaps, our dear honor student, Fujioka-_san_." I said, the last part being quite sarcastic, and oh so deliciously sadistic. I glanced at the prone figure on the marble floors and reached up to adjust my glasses. I looked up to the tallest Host and smiled. "Mori-_senpai_, would you please be kind enough to carry him to a couch? I would hate for the Host Club's new 'dog' to be too sore to work. Thank you." Mori set the androgynous girl on a pink sofa, carefully positioning her limbs so she wouldn't be to hurt when she woke up.

"What are you doing here, Miss Yukimura?" asked Tamaki, getting up from his gilded chair.

"You may call me Akira, if you wish," I said after sighing impatiently. "And I am here to give each of you an invitation to a ball tonight. Attend if you wish, or don't, it doesn't really matter. All I ask is that, if you come, be dressed for a black tie event, and please, don't embarrass yourselves in front of my clients. I will plan on seeing you tonight." I handed each of them a heavy card. They were vanilla in color and were embossed with golden designs. Each read:

_The Yukimura Zaibatsu_

_Requests the honor of your presence_

_At its annual_

_Masquerade Ball_

_In Honor of _

_The Every House A Home_

_Project_

_On Wednesday, the twenty fourth of May, 2013_

_At seven o'clock_

_Yukimura Estate_

_Black Tie Attire Required_

_Mask Optional, though Encouraged_

_RSVP_

_Yukimura Akira_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_xxxxx .jp_

"Please encourage your families to come as well. I do hope that Fujioka-_san_ is okay. If you do so wish, you may bring him with you, though I don't quite think that he'll want to come. Have a good evening, boys." I left the Host Club thoroughly confused. Perhaps tonight won't be as boring as I had originally thought.


	10. Glass Houses and Alliances

**A/N**

Oh my God! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy lately! This is my longest chapter yet though, so please enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I'm still just a poor girl livin' in a poor world...**

* * *

Before talking to the Hosts and giving them the invitations, I had called my chauffeur and had him drop my car off with the valet service. I gave the clerk at the valet desk the information needed to get the car and he called to have it pulled around. As the black suited valet got out of the car and gave me the key, I slipped him a few thousand yen. He looked at me, shocked, and I smirked. These Ouran kids really are snobs.

I slid into the posh black leather seats and pressed the keyless ignition. I nodded to the staff and shifted the car into drive. As soon as I had pulled past the gates of the academy, I got on the freeway, accelerating to just past the speed limit. The engine of my customized Mercedes-Benz SL65 purred as I gently pumped the gas pedal.

It took me roughly twenty minutes to get to the Yukimura Estate. I pulled up to the twelve foot tall, metal and bulletproof glass fence. There was a guard house off to the right and a guard, Haganee trained, stepped out and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and he stuck the retina scanner through the open window. I pushed down my glasses to allow access. A few seconds later he gave a thumbs up to his partner, who had remained in the small building. The gates slid open and I revved the engine before allowing the car to glide smoothly in.

Once I reached the giant glass stairs leading up to the equally giant metal and glass front door, a servant ran up and opened the car door for me. I held out my hand and he helped me out. I handed him the keys and he drove it around to the building we called a garage. I practically hopped up the stairs and pressed the intercom button, "Yukimura Akira." The doors popped open with a mechanical hiss. I stepped through the giant entry way and was immediately greeted by twin pairs of hands grasping my arms and pulling my up a flight of stairs. Another door was pulled open and I was thrown into the abyss. I landed in Tetsu's awaiting arms and was thrust into a salon style leather chair.

The twins approached slowly with manic grins and hair shears in hand. They stopped when they were right behind the chair, one on each side.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the twins. In response, they pulled a smock over my torso and blind folded me. "Hey! Wait a minute! I mean it! Stop…" I had started out by barking out the question, but had ended up trailing off in a weak voice. I sighed and left them to whatever they had planned. It was futile to resist.

After a half an hour of snipping, curling, pulling, pinning and indignant squawks, they declared me finished and pulled off the blindfold and smock. They turned the chair towards the giant mirror above my vanity.

Gone was the choppy layering of my usual style; in its place was an elegant updo made up of an elegantly twirled bun with multiple braids ducking in and out of the rest. A few stands of midnight hair fell carelessly from the back. They hadn't been able to do much about my bangs, so they had just smoothed them out and trimmed the ends into a more elegant style; shorter in the center, then gradually growing longer to the edge of the bangs where there were a few extra long strands on each side.

I whistled appreciatively. "Nice job girls. I'll give you that," I told the twins. "Although, was it really necessary to _kidnap me_?!"

The twins laughed shakily, as though afraid, than stopped abruptly. They chorused seriously, "Yes."

"You wouldn't have let us, otherwise," said Kana, the more mature twin.

"Plus," Hide continued. "It's much more fun this way!"

I playfully slapped their hands before ordering them to get ready, too. They complied quickly, rushing off in a flurry of dust, only to return shortly with a metal rack filled with black garment bags. Each bag had a sheet of paper attached to it. Looking closer, I noticed that they were labeled with each of our names. I walked over quickly and pulled mine down. I pulled down the zipper and out flowed a waterfall of silk chiffon, lace and diamonds.

* * *

**-Kyouya P.O.V.-**

It was exactly seven o'clock when my family's limo pulled up to the gates of the Yukimura Estate. There was a line of cars in front of us, consisting mainly of stretch limos and foreign sports cars. When we reached the guard house, the guard took the invitation from the driver and ran it under a black light before nodding and waving us through. The security was quite tight for a party. My father and brothers were all too busy on their phones and laptops to take note of the strange arrangements.

We drove onto the long circle drive that wrapped its way around the exterior of the mansion. The house itself was just as humongous, if not more so, as ours. The center of the house was taken up by a giant glass staircase, lit from below by white lights, and tall double doors made of a silvery metal and glass. The rest of the front was taken up by large, panoramic windows. It looked to be around five stories tall.

As the limo stopped once again, a valet opened the door, bowing as we exited the vehicle. Father handed the valet a small tip. As I looked up at the structure, I noticed that there was a curved glass awning above the front door. That, too, was lit by white lights. I followed my father and brothers as they walked up the stairs and to the front door where our invitation was checked again.

The servant's eyes widened for a moment as he looked closer at the ticket. After a few seconds he smiled and bowed deeply.

"Is there something strange about our invitation?" asked Father, raising an eyebrow at the servant's odd behavior.

"Yes, actually," said the man. "These are the special tickets given to friends of the young mistress. It is rare to see the young mistress with friends from outside of her club. I was just surprised." He handed the thick paper back to Father and smiled again, "Enjoy your evening, sirs."

As he opened the door for us to pass through, a bright light shone through a flurry of white rose petals, almost as though we were back at the Host Club. A butler in a black tuxedo walked up from a line of servants that ran the length of the front hall. He led us to the ballroom and told us that there were also festivities being held in the central courtyard if we wished to attend to those as well. The butler hastened to attend to the next guests and the doors to the ballroom were opened. Another bright and a flurry of roses greeted us as we walked onto the glass landing.

To each side of us there was a glass staircase that curved to the middle. Like outside, the staircases were back lit with white light. From the ceiling hung three chandeliers, each looking like ice and the floor of the ballroom was white marble with veins of black and gold snaking through. We descended the right staircase.

The moment my family's feet touched the floor, they went their separate ways to socialize. I, on the other hand, searched the crowd for the rest of the Host Club. When I found them, they were surrounded by a swarm of young girls fawning over their looks. I laughed to myself when I noted the colors of their masks and ties. Each wore their rose color, and I had thought I would be the only one so unoriginal. Tamaki's mask was white silk with diamonds glittering in swirls around the eyes; Hikaru's was a plain light blue silk and Kaoru's was a plain orange silk; Honey'swas hot pink with swirls of lighter pink and what looked to be Swarovski crystals throughout; Mori's was a dark blue with black swirls and Swarovski crystals; and finally, mine was lavender silk with amethysts in a line above each eye.

I pushed through the crowd of excited girls and Tamaki smothered me as soon as I was through. "Kyouya! Mon ami! Isn't this party fabulous!" He released me and threw his arms up into the air, twirling around. "I mean, look at the décor! The refreshments! The orchestra! All top notch!" At each exclamation I looked at the object of his attention and found that they were all, indeed, top notch. The chandeliers were platinum and crystal, the table clothes were white silk, each painting that hung on the walls was an authentic old master, and the flower arrangements were obviously professional. The champagne was the most expensive option, the glasses were crystal, and the caterers were from a five star restaurant. The orchestra was outfitted in a designer label and their instruments were white lacquered with silver fittings. I noticed the travel tags on the Orchestra's instrument cases and blinked in surprise. They were from Vienna.

The Yukimuras had not spared any expense to make this gala a success, but I couldn't help but wonder how one family, no matter how well funded, could afford to hold events like this and still keep their business afloat. My question was answered when the French doors at the top of the staircase opened once again.

* * *

**-Narrator P.O.V.-**

Five couples filed gracefully in. They all wore exquisite masks of metal, silk, and other materials. The women were dressed in flowing gowns and the men were dressed in sharp tuxedos. The pairs spread into positions along the staircases, the couple on the landing being made up of a striking man with graying hair in a classic black and white tuxedo, and an auburn haired woman with pale skin in a plum colored dress. The man raised his hand and the orchestra music stopped. "Welcome, honored guests, to the Renmei Alliance's fundraising event!"

"We hope you are having a wonderful time tonight!" called the first couple on the left staircase, made up of a blonde woman in a teal gown and a fashionably messy man with raven hair.

Next the first couple on the right staircase spoke, "As you all know, our families would be unlikely to form an alliance!" The man wore a maroon tuxedo and had flaming red hair, and the woman had auburn hair streaked with silver and wore a champagne colored dress.

"However," the last remaining couples chorused. The couple on the left was made up of a woman with chocolate hair in a silver dress and a man with strawberry blonde hair slicked back. The couple on the right was made up on two raven haired people, one in a midnight blue dress and the other in a light grey suit, both exceptionally tall for Japanese natives. "We have been brought together by the bright aspirations of our exceptional children." The collection of incredibly wealthy people all pointed their arms at the doors, which opened as if by magic. One by one, a stream of gorgeous girls flowed through the open doors to spread out behind the first couple.

The host couple started off the introductions, "May we introduce, our exceptionally gifted daughter, first in line for inheriting the Yukimura Zaibatsu, Yukimura Akira!" One of the girls stepped forward gracefully, her dress swaying delicately. The dress was black, silk chiffon with a corseted top that was overlaid with black lace and sparkling with diamonds. Her mask was intricate, black metal filigree that swirled up on side of her face and diamonds scattered throughout, the other side was covered slightly by a raven bang.

The first couple to the left announced happily, "Next, may we present our wonderful twin daughters, Hide and Kana Yamagatsu!" The girls both stepped forward. Their blonde hair was done up in an elaborate twist and their dresses and masks were the exact opposites of each other. Hide's dress was black with diamonds at the v in the center on the chest and her mask was white metal filigree with diamonds clustered here and there. Her sister's dress was the white version of her own and her mask was the black version of Hide's.

Next, the couple directly to the right of the Yukimuras introduced their daughter. "Next, may we introduce, our only daughter, Sakamatsu Tamae!" The red headed girl stepped forward, a gleeful smile on her face. Her dress was made of thin flakes of silver over nude silk with a layer of blue silk chiffon starting from just under the bust. Her mask was white metal filigree with diamonds around the eyes and at the top. Her hair had been braided into a bun at the base of the skull and she had diamond studded pins right at the edges of her bangs.

Then, the last two couples announced simultaneously, "Lastly, we have the heirs to the Haganee and Megunee legacies, the martial arts legends, Haganee Emiko and Megunee Tetsu!" The two girls stepped forward together and giggled as they hugged each other sweetly. The shorter girl, Emiko, wore a short gold cocktail dress that complimented her white gold filigree mask and her auburn hair. The taller girl, Tetsu, wore a flowing purple dress with one strap made up of sparkling flowers that crossed her chest and a thigh high slit. Her mask was lacy, yellow gold filigree that nearly matched her eyes and complimented her midnight hair.

"We present to you, Rihatsu Shunsai's S-Class Girls!"


	11. NOTICE!

****NOTICE****

**I will not be updating any of my three stories as often as I would like from now on. **

**I just started school again and am already swamped with homework. Plus, soccer season is starting up, and competitive soccer takes up ****_a lot _****of time. **

**I will try and update over the weekends, but I don't think that you'll be seeing as many updates from me, as few and far between as they already are. **

**I'll post some updates this weekend, maybe tomorrow. **

**thanks**

**-musepro**


End file.
